The Followers of the Zodiac Heads
Many ponies follow these zodiac heads in order to bring peace to the world. If you want your pony to be a zodiac follower just message me and say which one of you ocs and which zodiac. Followers of Aries Personalty followers of aries are born a leader since aries is the first zodiac sign. Zodiac followers of this sign love to be adventurous and they shine brightly. These ponies are lively and energetic, and also very daring. Followers #Daring Do (Head Follower) Followers of Taurus Personalty Followers of Taurus are very cautious and they think before they act. Most ponies critisize followers of Taurus not to be mean, but because they are rooting for them. Followers #Rarity (Head Follower) #Fluttershy Followers of Gemini Personalty Followers of Gemini are very intellectual and social. They love to challenge themselves on an intellectual level and take intrests in all sorts of things. Followers #Twilight Sparkle (Head Follower) Followers of Cancer Personalty Followers of cancer are highly emotional. Since followers are following this swishy water zodiac, they can also be caring, generous, and intuitive. These ponies are highly adaptable and malleable. But they only do thaat, when they want to. Followers Followers of Leo Personalty Ponies of this zodiac head shine brightly in the spotlight. Followers are warm, bright, self-motivated and they want to make an impression on everything they do. Followers Followers of Virgo Personalty Ponies are very organized and clean. They are often critical to the world. They love to critizise things. Followers #Photo Finish (Head Follower) #Hoity Toity Followers of Libra Personalty Followers of Libra are thinkers. Ponies love to use their mind to tackle problems. Followers of this zodiac pony also love to socialize. Followers of this zodiac has an outgoing nature and love of communicating brilliant ideas to ponies around them is one of their strengths. They are rarely at a loss for words … even on their worst day they have the gift of the gab! Followers Followers of Scorpio Personalty Like the cancer pony followers, the followers of scorpio are very emotional. For some reason, they are very secretive. They aren't afraid of anything that stands in their way. Followers Followers of Sagittarius Personalty Ponies are very optimistic. They are extremly confident in what they do. They are very very lucky in things.Since these followers are very enthisiastic, it can get very contagious (for some reason). Other ponies want to help these followers to achieve their goals since they are so loveable. Followers #Rainbow Dash (Head Follower) #Pinkie Pie #Vinyl Scratch Followers of Capricorn Personalty Ponies are very down to earth. (Literally) Ponies persue their dreams and never fail in them. They are very sucessful. Ponies like to work quietly and effectively without creating too much attention to themselves. Followers Followers of Aquarius Personalty No pony can tell these followers how to live their lfe. Even their parents can't do anything. Your clear-cut approach makes it perfectly clear just how differently you wish to experience life. Followers #Midnight Key (head follower) Followers of Pisces Personalty ponies of this zodiac are very mature. Followers are truly a compassionate and unconditionally loving ponies. Followers Category:List of Zodiac Followers Category:Zodiac Followers